Swallowed
by Dinah-Dagger
Summary: Oneshot. Ichigo's Hollow gains control, but meets his match when rukia releases her own hollow against him. Lemon, rated for sexual content. Inspired by the song Swallowed by Bush.


**Super random idea but I wondered how Ichigo's Hollow would react to Rukia's Hollow if for some odd reason she had one. **

**First Bleach story and first bleach lemon! review and tell me what you think.**

"Ichigooooo" Rukia moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her neck and grinded his hips mercilessly into her own.

Ichigo ignored her and grounded his hardness into her seeping warmth.

"Ichigo I'm… I'm lo…. I'm loosing….." she panted as he moved his mouth onto one of her perk nipples.

Ichigo sucked and slightly scratched the delicious bud with his teeth.

"I can't hold … her back… Ichigooooo" Rukia whined as he tore apart her panties with his bare hands.

"let her go" he said huskily. Rukia looked down and noticed the yellow hue of Ichigo's eyes and knew she could no longer keep herself in control.

Rukia's eyes darkened from navy blue to such a dark purple, they nearly looked black.

Suddenly Rukia flipped them over with new found strength and straddled Ichigo.

"My turn" she whispered wickedly. Dark purple met Yellow and she reached down and shredded the t-shirt that Ichigo was wearing.

After ridding her new toy of his clothing she bent down and started licking his collarbone.

Hollow-Ichigo tried to work his hands in between them, but before he could reach his goal his hands were pinned to his side.

"my turn" she growled biting his neck and causing his hardened dick to twitch with pleasure. She bit back a moan when she felt him move against her warmth.

Hollow-Ichigo got a wicked smile on his face and jerked his hips up into hers causing her to moan and close her eyes.

He took the chance to flip them over and pin her down with his whole body.

"Enough teasing… I am the King" grounded out. She opened her dark purple eyes that were half closed with lust. She gave him a smirk that mirrored his own and kissed him, catching him off guard.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and stroked his own tongue in a tantalizing manner.

He fought back and tried to push his tongue into her mouth, he was so obsessed with winning dominance that he barely noticed that she was straddling him once more.

"I am the Queen" she muttered nibbling on his bottom lip and released his hands to unbuckle the pants that were obstructing her from her goal.

"I am going to show you who's really in control" she whispered in his ear while she pushed his pants and boxers down leaving him as naked as her.

She used her feet to kick off his pants and grabbed his hands, which were busy massaging her breasts. She slithered her body down his letting her warm wet folds slide across his hardened length, causing his hips to buckle up.

She licked and kissed his hip muscles and slid her tongue down his happy trail.

She was facing his throbbing cock and her hands still clenched his. She glanced up and noticed those half lidded yellow eyes glaring down at her.

She smirked again and started licking his inner thigh, promptly ignoring his twitching member.

He growled in frustration as she continued to torture him.

Suddenly her tongue left his thigh and lightly licked one of his balls causing him to moan at the contact.

His hands tried to escape her death grip but she was having none of that.

She let her tongue travel up his shaft and when she reached his head she let her tongue swirl around it.

He growled again and she smirked.

She lightly kissed the tip and dove her head down to take one of his balls in her mouth, She sucked ruthlessly and Hollow-Ichigo moaned loudly once again.

She then brought her head up and in one swift movement took all of him in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down and was so focused on not choking herself that she let her hands loosen. Hollow-Ichigo took his chance and tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her head down.

He smirked when he felt her throat struggling against his throbbing cock.

She forced her head up and glared at his smirking face with her purple eyes.

"Enough" he growled gripping her hips and forcing her body under him.

She kissed him again but he kissed her back with such a passion that she moaned in pleasure.

His hand traced the curve of her hips and then started rubbing her hardened nub at the top of her folds.

She moaned again into his mouth as he let his fingers dip into her warm wetness. He stroked her until she cried out in strangled pleasure.

He smirked again and bent down to lick her juices up.

Hollow-Rukia was panting hard and staring at him with her amethyst gaze.

He stared back and positioned himself above her.

Before he could thrust himself in her, she started to slowly take him in, clearing his mind of all coherent thought.

He stared down at her in amazement and she managed smirk back at him.

He found himself again and started thrusting harshly.

"Harder" she muttered huskily matching his thrusts. He obliged her request happily.

"faster Hollow" she muttered, he growled at her challenge and upped his pace.

She moaned as he thrusted as deeply as possible.

He felt her walls clench around him but he kept up his pace through her orgasm.

And through her second orgasm.

And her third.

By her fourth she was moaning so loud he though the whole world would hear and he growled as he kept going.

"My king" she muttered in his ear as she came for the fifth time and he finally followed her, releasing himself with a loud moan.

The satisfied hollows slowly retracted and gave up their control.

Ichigo's eyes started to darken to their natural brown color as Rukia's eyes faded to their natural blue. They lay there panting and hardly able to move.

"Rukia" Ichigo breathed as he forced his aching body out of her and to his side.

"Ichigo" Rukia muttered snuggling into him and they both fell asleep.

**Review Please!**


End file.
